Nefera de Nile
"Don't worry your mediocre-looking little head about that." -Nefera in Hyde and Shriek Nefera is Cleo de Nile's older sister. She is voiced by Wendee Lee. Nefera is three years older than her younger sister, Cleo. Personality From her appearances thus far, Nefera seems to think that she is perfect, and that everyone else is beneath her - even her own younger sister, Cleo de Nile. She is always pointing out Cleo's flaws, and pushing Cleo towards acting more like her, even in matters that do not concern her. Cleo de Nile's School's Out Diary Nefera also appears to be quite deceitful, as she sometimes blames her sister for things that she has done, getting Cleo into trouble instead. Miss Infearmation She seems to be much like Cleo, relying on her servants and not even looking twice at a task that seems beneath her. This is most likely due to her regal heritage, and the fact that she would be next in line for their father's throne. Also having her whole supermodel job getting into her head makes her more stuck-up, and maybe even more then Cleo. Physical Description There is an obvious family resemblance between Nefera and her younger sister, Cleo. Her hair is teal, with thick highlights of black and gold, and is worn up in a ponytail through a gold headdress with a single braid. Her eyes are light purple. Relationships Family Her younger sister is Cleo de Nile. She acts very superior to Cleo, and will do anything to make her look bad. Because both Nefera and Cleo both have superiority complexes they don't get along very well. Friends None of Nefera's friends have been revealed so far, as she claims that she "rules alone". Pet Nefera's pet is a scarab beetle named Azura. Romance It is not yet known whether or not Nefera has any romantic interests. Nefera's Official Facebook Description Nefera may be older than the Egyptian royal tombs, but she doesn’t look a day over 5,000 (years, that is). Like her younger sister, Cleo, Nefera has a bit of a superiority complex; it probably comes from being the next in line to her father’s throne, a fact that she is constantly pointing out to Cleo. Nefera likes to think she’s perfect, but we all know she has her moments – everyone does! Plus she has the most charming pet scarab, Azura, who literally brings her the sun whenever she desires. Clothing Basic Nefera wears red and gold eye makeup and a red diamond birthmark on her left cheek under her eye, on the opposite side to Cleo, and wears teal blue lipstick. She wears her teal, black and gold streaked hair back in a high ponytail with a single braid in it. She wears multiple bangles on her right arm and several other items of jewellery, such as a large blue ring and red jewelled necklace and mis-matched earrings, one with a pyramid shape and the other of a snake. Nefera's left arm is entirely bandages down to her wrist, and she also wears a short skirt which is also made of bandages. She also wears a blue sash. Nefera wears a thick golden belt with a snake design curled around it, and carries a handbag with a snake design strap. The heels of her shoes are teal colored king cobras. Gallery Nefera-pose.png|2/3 full body(head to waist) of Nefera Nefera4.png Nefera3.png Nefera5.png 282729_148058428605313_100002034693740_299239_1738311_n.jpg|Nefera's profile on the Monster High website Nefera great.jpg Monster-High-Nefera.png Monster-High-Nefera2.png|"I don't mind when people talk about me"... Monster-High-Nefera3.png|"Fine. You win." Monster-High-Nefera4.png|Nefera, satisfied.... NEFERIA.png|Nefera in the "latest" fashion trend MHScarabeus.jpg|Azura figure seen at SDCC. Nefera2.JPG Fashion-set-2012-1 480.jpg|New fashion packs for 2012. The bottom right outfit seems to be for either Nefera or her sister Cleo Snapshot 1 (9-27-2011 8-08 PM).png Meta Timeline *13th June, 2011: The Name Nefera De Nile was requested for trademark by Mattel *16th June, 2011: Nefera's name was first mentioned in the webisode Miss Infearmation *23rd June, 2011: Nefera made her first webisode appearance in Hyde and Shriek *14th July, 2011: Nefera's official artwork was released on the Monster High Facebook page *15th July, 2011: Nefera's bio was added to Monsterhigh.com *23rd July, 2011: A Nefera doll appears at SDCC International *18th August, 2011: Nefera appeared as the ghouls' main antagonist in the webisode Nefera Again *March, 2012: Nefera will be in stores. Trivia * It is possible that the name "Nefera" is a reference to the name of the Egyptian Goddess'' "Nephthys"'' or the ''Egyptian Queen "Nefertiti" or most likely to ''"Nefure,"'' the daughter of Queen Hatshepsut.' * Nefera doesn't make an apperance in the books. Possibly because the first 2 books were written before she were trademarked. * Nefera would be around 5845 years old, as she said that she was 3 years older than her sister Cleo, whose profile says that she is about 5842 years old. This makes her the oldest known character in the whole series. * She is the only Monster High alumnus to apper in the series so far. * Nefera's doll is taller than the standard female dolls, to reflect the fact that she is older * Like Cleo, Nefera wears ancient egyptian gold jewelry as well. * It is mentioned in Cleo's diary that she was the former captain of the Fear Squad and favored Toralei as well as the werecat twins which is why Cleo being "the younger sis" kept them on the team. * She is one of 6 Monster High characters that are undead (the other 5 are Cleo, Frankie, Spectra, Ghoulia, and Draculaura), and one of 3 characters to be over one thousand years old (the others are Draculaura and Cleo.). * Due to the age difference between her and Cleo, it is likely that Nefera graduated from Monster High a year before the beginning of the main storyline. * Nefera's make-up, many gold accessories, and hairstyle may had been inspired by "Nabooru" an Egyptian like character from the popular Nintendo video game "The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time". References Category:Characters Currently Not in the Books Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Characters in Season 2 Webisodes Category:Characters Without Plushies Category:Characters with Dolls Category:Characters Released in 2012